parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummi Bears Adventures of Sleeping Beauty part 3
meanwhile the Gummi Bears head upstairs to the castle anmd meet Flora Fauna and Merryweather Flora oh hi guys what are your names Tummi well im Tummi Zummi im Zummi Gruffi im Gruffi Grammi im Grammi Cubbi im Cubbi Sunni and im Sunni and were the Gummi Bears Flora nice to meet you im Flora and these are my sister Fauna and Merryweather Flora silly fiddle faddle Fauna now have a cup of tea dear im sure it will work out somehow Merryweather well a bonfire wont stop Maleficent Flora of course not but what will Zummi gee good question Maleficent has evil power probally worse then Jafar or Hades Fauna well perhaps if we reason with her Flora reason Merryweather with Maleficent Zummi thats impossible Fauna she cant be all bad Gruffi gee i dont know im mean you couldnt reason with Jafar or Hades and i dont see why you can reason with Maleficent Merryweather i would like to turn her into a fat old hop toad Fauna now dear thats not a very nice thing to say besides you know magic does not work that way it can only do good dear to bring joy and happiness Merryweather well that would make me happy Gruffi i dont know Maleficent personally but i hope Lady Bane is not working for her like she worked for the Evil Queen Flora oh there must someway there is Fauna there is Merryweather what is it Gruffi is it good Flora im going to sh shh even walls have ears Flora sneaks around the corner Flora follow me Flora minimizes herself and the others follow her into the table and she shrinks the Gummi Bears as well Flora i ll turn her into a flower Tummi who Maleficent Flora no Tummi the princess Sunni i think she ll make a lovely flower but how will that work Flora dont you see Sunni a flower cant prick its finger Sunni oh i gottcha becuase flowers dont have blood Flora exactly so she will be perfectly safe from Maleficent Merryweather yeah i guess she will untill Maleficent sends a frost Tummi a frost oh no that always damages a flower Flora youre right shje ll be expecting us to do something like that Tummi well what can we do Flora leave it to me Tummi Merryweather but Maleficent knows everything Fauna not everythng dear she knows nothing about love the joy of kindness or helping earnest Zummi i guess youre right Fauna Fauna yes of course the only thing she cant expect or understand Flora oh dear we ll have to explain it carefully woodcutters cottage Zummi a woodcutters cottage isnt that like the dwarfs cottage we visted when we first came here Flora yes but even better its abandon but of course the king and queen will object but when we explain its the only way Merryweather explain what Flora about a peasent woman raising a foundling child deep in the forest Fauna oh thats very nice of them Merryweather who are they Flora turn around she changes them into peasents Fauna why its us Merryweather you mean us Fauna take care of the baby Grammi i would love taking care of the baby i do most of the housework in our own home back at Gummi Glen feed it rock it to sleep oh i would love that job Merryweather you think we can Flora if humans can do it so can we Merryweather we would have our magic to help us Fauna thats right Flora no no no magic i ll take those wands right now Zummi no magic not even magican magic Flora im sorry Zummi but we cant use any kind of magic do you have an magic equitment Zummi ah Flora give it here Zummi even my book of spells Flora thats right Zummi eh fine here it is Merryweather you mean we live like mortals for the next sixteen years we never do anything without magic Flora and thats why Maleficent will never suspect Merryweather but who will wash and cook Flora oh i will pitch in Fauna i ll take care of the baby Flora now let me have it dear she takes the wand now we must tell their majesties at once and Flora Fauna and Merryweather along with the Gummi Bears take the baby and bid King Stefan and Queen Leah farewell and head off into the woods Category:Sleeping Beauty Parts